anywhere but home
by xtremely-stratusfied
Summary: victorialisa marie,trish,lita,stacy,and torrie are sisters who are meeting for the first time after 5 years ago. they don't always get along but when they find out about their dad's new interest, they might just have to get along. has a few wwe stars.RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own anything or anyone. Except for the daddy, Jason.

5 sisters who don't always get along are meeting for the first time after 5 years.

PROFILES:(eldest to youngest)

Lisa Marie(32) – occupation: shrink/location: New York City

Lisa Marie is the straight laced elder sister who went to Harvard and is now a psychologist to stars, including a fresh out of rehab, Lindsay Lohan, still facing weight issues, Nicole Richie, and practically going insane, Britney Spears.

Patricia "Trish" Anne(30) – occupation: surgeon/location: Toronto,Canada

Trish grew up loving soccer, unfortunately she gave up on her dream of becoming a professional soccer player when a Google search she did one afternoon showed her the exact percentage of female soccer players that make it to the big time. She took up medicine in college and hasn't had any regrets since.

Amy Christine(28) – occupation: recording artist/location: Los Angeles,Hollywood

Amy is the wild child who lives and breathes music. More specifically, punk rock. She was more interested in performing with her band at clubs and music competitions than passing high school and getting into a good college. She did and while playing at a Las Vegas club was discovered and signed on to a record label. She quit college to focus on her music full time. 5 years, 3 number one singles, and 2 Grammy Awards later she's still obssesed with her music... only this time everybody else is as well.

Stacy Ann Marie(27) – occupation: grade school teacher/location: Tampa, Florida

Stacy, or Stace as her sisters fondly call her, is the sweet girl next door. Despite her other siblings' interests in high-profile careers and moving away from home, Stacy is quite content in teaching 5th grade children at Florida State Middle School and living with their father.

Victoria "Torrie" Anne(26) – occupation: reality t.v. star/location: Beverly Hills

Torrie is beautiful and sexy. She knows it and she wants the whole world to know it. Halfway through the 1st semester of her 3rd year studying nursing at N.Y.U. Torrie realized that she just wasn't happy doing something she didn't want to be doing. So like her elder sister, Amy, She dropped out of college to persue her dream of making it big in Hollywood. She started as a runway model for up and coming designers. Soon enough her good looks and to die for body got her nods from more successful designers who signed her up. After making her mark on television with a couple of small but noticable apperances on a popular series that was followed up by a role in a successful Hollywood movie, the offer for her to star in reality show with 3 other models came and the rest, as they say, is history. Her main hobbies include pampering her 2 dogs... and herself.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

"AND CUT!" Torrie sat up from the "dying position" she was in while shooting the final scene for her latest movie, "You were great Torrie" the dircor praised her. "Thanks Al" Torrie replied as she walked over to where her assistant had been standing, watcing in awe. "Do i have any calls?" she asked. K athy, her assistant, nodded. "Yes, Ms. Wilson. Your sister, Stacy called and left a couple of messages". Torrie gagged on her water. "What?" she grabbed her phone and read Stacy's message.

"Hey hun. Do you think you could come home for the weekend? Dad has something important he wants to tell us. All of us. At the same time. Call me back, okay? Love you."

"How important was this thing that dad needed all of us to be there?" Torrie couldn't imagine what it would be like seeing her sisters after all this time. "Ms.Wilson?" Kathy asked "Would you like me to call her back for you?". Torrie shook her head "No. I'll do it myself. Go get my bags, would you?"

"What are you talking about, Stacy?" Amy leaned back into her black leather couch. She had been chilling in her Los Angeles apartment when Stacy called.

"I told you, dad isn't telling me anything either. He wants us all to be there" Amy could hear soft music in the background.

"This weekend?" Amy asked.

"Yes" Stacy answered. Almost pleading.

Amy sighed "Alright...I'll come"

Stacy smiled in satisfaction as she put down the phone. The door opened and in came her dad, carrying groceries. Stacy got up, kissed her dad on the cheek and helped him with the bags. "Hey, darling. Who were you talking to?" Jason Wilson asked as they walked into the kitchen. "Trish. I got her to agree to come" Stacy smiled. "That's great! Who's left?" Jason asked. He and Stacy began putting the groceries away. "Lisa. She was in a session with Britney when I called. I swear, i could hear Britney wailing in the background" Stacy laughed. Jason smiled at his daughter. He couldn't wait until this weekend. He wanted so much to see his children again. He admitted to himself that ever since the tragic death of their mother and his wife, Alison 6 years ago, the family hadn't been right. They went their seperate ways , each one trying to erase the painful memories in their own ways. Stacy focused on children, She found joy in their smiling faces and they brought back life and spirit to her. Amy turned to her music as her outlet. Her sorrows, pains, hidden emotions were released in her songs. Lisa kept herself busy with fixing other peoples problems rather than her own. Trish helped people gain their lives back, as if hoping that in each patient she saved she was giving her own mother another chance to live. Torrie simply choose not to acknowledge what she felt and concentrated on her celebrity status.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: hey guys! 3rd chapter is up. I wan to apologize for a typo in the last chap: DIRECTOR not DIRCOR. Lol. Sorry.

Disclaimer: once again, i own nothing...booo!

Torrie got out of her new silver BMW and stared at the house. "God it's been long since I've been here" She muttered. She went around and opened the back door. "Hey baby, were home" Torrie picked up her "doggy bag" where Chloe was asleep in. she heared the front door open.

"well what do we have here?"

Torrie looked up at a certain red headed who was leaning against the door frame, smirking.

"Amy" Torrie said a she attempted to heave her huge bag out of the trunk. When she dropped it on her newly manicured feet, she yelped. Amy raised an eyebrow "need help, Barbie?". Torrie looked up at her sister "duh". Amy didn't move. "hello? Did you not just hear me?" Torrie asked. She was distracted by a tinkling sound. "What the-? CHLOE, NO!". The dog had woken up and pissed, soaking the doggy bag with...well, you know. Torrie put the bag down and in her rush, tripped on the strap of her bag. She fell butt first on the ground. Amy burst out laughing "Actually, i think you're okay handeling things by yourself" "Amy stop being a jackass and help me!" Torrie shouted, utterly disgusted that her well lotioned hand had come in contact with dog piss and that she was sitting on the dirt ground in her new expensive designer white pants.

"What is going on here?"Jason and Stacy appeared at the front door, both in matching Christmas aprons. When they spotted Torrie on the ground they rushed to help her.

"What happened, sweetie?" Jason asked as he helped his youngest daughter to her feet. "My dog took a leak and i totally touched it and then i tripped over the strap of my bag and now my new pants are totally ruined!"Torrie whined. Amy made a noise that sounded like stiffled laughter. Stacy threw her a look that clearly said "don't". "Come inside the house. We'll get you cleaned up. Stacy go get your sister's bag" Jason said as he led Torrie up the porch. He spotted Amy leaning against the door frame. "What are you waiting for, superstar? Go get that dog". Amy raised an eyebrow "But it's her dog" she protested. "Torrie needs to get cleaned up. Go get the dog, Ames". Jason replied. Torrie, who was already half way in the door, looked back at Amy and smiled deviously. Amy narrowed her eyes at her. Stacy walked passed her carrying Torrie's bag, which looked like it contained her entire closet, and said "better hurry up, Ames. Dinner is almost ready". Amy walked down the porch and stopped infront of the doggy bag and upon leaning down and unzipping the opening, Chloe bounced out and gave her a very wet lick on the cheek.

"Let's see, you gave Torrie hell and it made me laugh. But now i have to clean you up, which doesn't exactly amuse me. So i haven't decided if I hate you or not yet" Amy looked down at the puppy and shook her head " I'm talking to a dog. I haven't even been here for more than an hour and I'm already losing my mind".

"Karma being a bitch, Amy?" Amy looked up.

Torrie was smiling down at her from the upstairs window.

"No" Amy said "Just you"

Torrie's smiled vanished. She slammed down the window and disappeared from veiw.

END

AN:

R/R please! E-mail me any suggestions! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa Marie stopped her Volvo infront of the gate of a 2 story Medeteranian style house and honked. One hand still gripping the steering wheel, she leaned back and closed her eyes. It was only 6:30 in the morning and she and her sister were about to make the long drive to Tampa. Opening her eyes, she honked again. Fially a petite blonde came out of the door wearing faded blue jeans, rubber shoes, and a grey sweat shirt with the hood on. She was dragging a stroller behind her.

Lisa rolled down the window "Good morning to you too, Little miss sunshine" she called. Trish didn't answer and instead walked silently to the car. After she shut the door, Lisa started the car.

Trish leaned her head against the window.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked. She knew Trish wouldn't act like this unless something serious was up. When her sister didn't answer, she asked again. "What's wrong, Trish?" She heard a sniff from behind the hood. Lisa looked over at her sister, now completely worried. "Are you crying?" She asked. Trish sat up straight and slowly lowered the hood. She looked awful, her eyes were red and swollen and she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

"Trish, what happened?" Lisa asked softly. It took a moment for Trish to answer and when she did, her voice cracked.

"He cheated on me, Lisa...Christian cheated on me"

"Torrie, open up!" Amy banged on the bathroom door.

"I'm exfoliating here! Can't you just use the other bathroom?" Torrie said from the other side of the door.

"Stacy is using that one. And you've been in there for an hour and a half already" Amy argued.

"Go away" came the reply.

"Torrie come on! You don't need to put that much junk on your body!" Amy said

"Yes i do, Amy. Just because you don't take good care of you're skin and it's starting to look andfeel like a dried up prune doesn't mean mine has to" Torrie replied as she turned the shower on again and started singing.

"My skin is nothing like a dried up prune! Get out of the bathroom!" Amy raised her voice, wanting to be heard over the nosie of the shower running and Torrie's singing combined.

"VICTORIA ANNE I WILL BREAK DOWN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Amy screamed. Torrie only screeched, i mean, sang louder. Amy got fed up and kicked the door. Hard. It flew open and Amy walked over to the shower and banged on the tinted glass door.

Torrie stopped singing and screamed "AMY! What the heck are you doing?! I'm taking a bath!"

"You've been in here for a decade, princess! Time for the carraige to turn back into a cabbage, or whatever that fairytale crap is. GET OUT!" Amy said.

"Okay, just give me bout 20 more minutes to-" Torrie started.

Amy banged on the glass again "NOW"

Torrie quickly wrapped her towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom. "All yours, hun" she flashed Amy a big smile and left the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything.

"So then what happened?" Lisa asked. She was sitting across Trish in the coffee shop beside the gas station where they had stopped. Trish took a sip from her hot chocolate before continuing her story.

"Since i got off from work early, i decided to pay him a suprise visit since we hardly saw each other anymore. So i pick up take-out and get him those chocolates he loves and when i get there... he's... he's..." Trish stopped and lowered her head, choking back a sob. Lisa reached and for her sister's hand and squeezed comfortingly, silently thanking God that she and Dave never encountered problems like this.

Trish looked up "And when i get there, he's in bed with the new nurse from the hospital" She finished. Lisa looked sadly at her sister "I'm so sorry, Trish". Trish averted her gaze from the window and looked at Lisa.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too"

Amy was in the grocery picking up things for dinner "Let's see, i've got the chicken, ham,salad... now all i have to do is get th-" she turned the corner a little to sharply and crashed into someone else's cart, knocking about a dozen cereal boxes off the shelf and making a huge mess.

"Watch where you're going you walking landslide!" Amy snapped as she crouched down to pick up the boxes. "Amy? Amy Wilson?". Amy looked up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Matt Hardy?"

END

AN: sorry if this was short. But i got a lot to do. Promise to make up for it. RR please! Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: i still don't own anything or anyone except the daddy.

"Trish! Lisa!" Stacy ran to her sisters and wrapped them in a tight hug.

"Hey, Stace" Trish said, trying look and sound as happy as she possibly could. Stacy broke away and beamed at her sisters. "I feel so bubbly right now, it's insane" She said.

"Stacy can you give me a hand with the luggage?" Lisa asked as she opened the trunk. She knew that Trish didn't want Stacy to notice how down she was, especially after seeing her so happy and excited.

"I can do it" Trish said, turning around to face Lisa.

"No. You should go rest" Lisa said. Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Trish. It's fine" Stacy said. She walked over and wrapped an arm around Lisa. "Go on"

Trish smiled gratefully and walked into the house.

"So...how's the career going?" Matt asked Amy as they walked out of the grocery. Immediately 2 excited girls came over.

"ohmigoshican'tbelievei'mmeetingyou.you'relikemyidol" one said.

"iloveyousomuch,ihaveallyouralbums,ilistentoyoursongsallthetime" the other nodded in agreement. They held out their autograph books which Amy signed. As the 2 girls walked away Matt smiled at Amy.

"I guess it's going great then". They continued walking through the parking lot.

"You could say that. But I'm sort of taking some time off right now" Amy said.

"Oh, I see" Matt replied.

Amy stopped infront of a black pick-up. "Well this is me. It was nice seeing you again, Matt"

Matt smiled "You too, Amy". He started walking away but turned back after a few steps

"Amy!"

Amy finished dumping the grocery bags into the back seat and turned her attention to Matt.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering... would you like to go to dinner some time? You know, to catch up and stuff? But only if you're not too busy or anything" Matt said.

Amy smile. She loved that cute accent of his.

"Sure Matt. I'd love too" She waved good-bye, got in the car, and drove off, Leaving a blissfully happy Matt Hardy staring after her disappearing car's figure.

John Cena flipped open his phone "Hello?"

"Hey" John smiled at the sound of that familiar sweet voice.

"Hey, Stacy. How's it goin' babe?" John asked.

"Fine. Lisa and Trish got here a few minutes ago. You?" Stacy asked.

"Just getting' ready to head out with the boys. You know how it is" John said as he got in his car.

"Oh, okay." Stacy's voice sounded a little down. John knew that Stacy had worries that he might suddenly lose interest in her and go off with some other chick. Past experiences in bad relationships had molded her into thinking that she wasn't worth the attention or the time thus making her very easy to forget and get over. John knew better.

He knew that Stacy _was _worth it and he would _never_ dream of abusing and hurting her like Andrew did.

"Babe, don't worry. I ain't one of those stupid ass guys that is gonna do somethin' whack that might end up to losin' the best thing i got goin'. No way in hell am i riskin' losin' you" John said.

Stacy smiled on the other line. "Okay. I love you. Call me when you get home, okay?".

"Sure thing, Babe. Oh and Stace?" John pulled out of his drive way.

"Yes?"

"I love you too"

END

AN: comments? Suggestions? Who do you guys think i should put with Lisa, Torrie, and Trish??

Thanks for those who reviewed! Mwah.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything

Trish opened her eyes and glanced at the wall clock. 5:30. she had been asleep for a good 2 hours now.

She yawned and sat up.

"Trish? Are you awake?" someone was knocking on the door.

"Yeah. Come in" Trish called, rubbing her eyes.

Torrie poked her head around the door and smiled. "Hey" She walked in and gave her sister a hug.

"How have you been?" Trish asked as Torrie sat down on the bed beside her.

"I've been fine. I just finished filming my next movie. It's so gonna rock even though it's horror which I haven't really done but I'm sure people are going to love it" Torrie said.

Trish smiled.

"What about you?" Torrie asked, noticing that Trish's smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I've been good" Trish lied.

"No you haven't" Torrie said. Her voice sounded serious and mature now.

Trish looked up "Yes, i have".

"No, You haven't" Torrie replied locking eyes with her sister.

"And how would you know?" Trish asked, getting a bit irritated.

"First, when you smile, it doesn't reach your eyes and I think I've seen you smile enough t

imes to know that the one you're giving me, and probably everyone else, is as fake as Paris Hilton's "blue" eyes. Second, you look tired and depressed. Which tells me that you either lost a patient or Chriass, i mean, Christian did something" Torrie said. She reached out and brushed a few strands of hair away from her sister's face.

"You wanna tell me something, hun?" Torrie asked, her voice taking a sweet and concerned tone.

Trish sighed. "Nothing that you and Amy didn't predict"

Amy and Torrie never liked Christian. They knew he was bad news and tried to warn Trish but she was too smitten to listen. Torrie and Amy didn't always agree, but when it came to Trish and Christian's on-again,off-again, they both knew ,and hoped, that it wouldn't last.

"Oh, Trish. I'm so sorry" Torrie opened her arms, Trish gladly sank into them and started sobbing as Torrie held her comfortingly.

"I should have listened to you and Amy, then maybe I wouldn't feel as pathetic" Trish said, sudenly pulling away.

"You are not pathetic. It's normal to cry after you've been hurt. But you know, people like him don't deserve someone like you" Torrie smiled at Trish.

"I agree"

they both looked up. Stacy was standing in the doorway.

"Stace, I didn't know-" Trish started as she quickly wiped away her tears.

Stacy walked in and sat on Trish's other side.

"You don't need to explain. I sort of heard everything" Stacy said. "not on purpose!" She added quickly when she saw the look Torrie gave her.

Trish smiled a little.

"Torrie's right, you know. Christian doesn't deserve someone as great as you" Stacy said as she held Trish's hand.

Torrie nodded " But it's his loss, right Stacy?"

"Absolutely. He just watched the best thing he ever had walk away from him" Stacy and Torrie laughed.

Trish stood up and wiped a tear away.

"You're right. Both of you are. I'm not gonna let this ruin my time with you guys, and I'm not gonna let this ruin my life. I deserve to be treated better"

Stacy and Torrie smiled.

"Thanks, guys. You helped me a lot" Trish hugged her sisters.

"remember, Christian isn't the last guy on earth. You'll find someone who'll treat you right, you'll see" Stacy said.

"and if that doesn't work out, you can always go gay" Torrie added.

Trish and Stacy pulled away and stared at her.

"I WAS KIDDING!" Torrie shouted before getting hit with 2 pillows.

END

AN: you guys like? R and R please! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything or anyone, except for the daddy.

"No way!" Amy said as she mixed a pitcher of juice. She, Torrie, Stacy, Lisa, and Trish were preparing dinner in the kitchen and Torrie had just finished telling them the encounter she had with Paris Hilton at a grocery.

"I am not joking. She really did ask me if hotdogs really came from dogs!" Torrie exclaimed as she threw her arms up in the air, as if to make a point. Lisa shook her head, though clearly amused, as she continued to stir the contents of a pot at the stove. Trish and Stacy were sitting on the counter stools, they smiled as they watched Amy nearly drop the pitcher from laughing too much.

Stacy felt a feeling of comfort and warmth that she hadn't felt in a long time. Their family was once again complete and happy, like they had been when their mom was still alive. And though she knew that things were going to go back to the way they were after this weekend, something told Stacy that she was wrong.

"How are my favourite girls today?" their dad asked as he walked into the kitchen and put an arm around Torrie's shoulders.

"Hey, dad" Amy greeted. She put the pitcher in the refregirator and leaned against it.

"What's going on, dad?" Trish asked.

"Well, I was thinking of telling you guys my news" Jason said.

"Okay. What is it, dad?" Lisa asked, she put the cover on the pot and turned to face her dad.

"Let's go into the living room" Jason said and he led the way to the living room.

Trish raised an eyebrow at Amy who shrugged her shoulders.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Lisa whispered as they made their way down the hall.

"Don't ask me, he's been all secretive and stuff" Stacy whispered back.

They stopped at the entrance of the living room. Sitting on the couch was a 30-something blonde wearing a black halter dress and silver stilettos. She got up and smiled when she saw them enter.

Jason let go of Torrie, walked over to the woman and kissed her on the cheek. Wrapping his arm around her waist he introduced her to his dumbstruck daughters.

"Girls, meet the next future Mrs. Wilson, Mira"

END

AN: was it good? Horrible? Comment please. Thanks to all those who did. Love ya guys. Mwah. RR.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: i still don't own anything or anyone except the daddy and mira.

Mira smiled at the girls who merely stood and stared at her. They were still reeling from what their dad had just said. Amy recovered first.

"What?" she asked. This was too much to take in.

"Did you just say that she's going to be our new mom?" Torrie asked, her eyebrows rising slightly as she crossed her arms and measured the woman infront of them.

"Daddy, are you serious?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, honey. I am vey seroius about this" Jason answered. He took Mira's hand in his and they laced fingers. "I love Mira".

Before any of them could reply, Mira let go of Jason's hand and wrapped her arms around Jason's still disbelieving daughters. "I am so excited. I can't wait to be part of the family!" She hardly noticed that none of her soon to be children were returning her hug. She let go and walked back to Jason.

"Well, we better get going. We don't want to be late for our reservation, darling" Mira said.

"Reservation? I thought you said we were going to have a nice family dinner?" Trish asked.

"Yes but I came across this wonderful restaurant that I thought your dad would love, so I went and got a reservation" Mira answered, smiling sweetly at Trish.

"That's alright though. I'm sure you girls can tag along" Jaso said, as he once again, laced his fingers with Mira's.

"Actually, the restaurant is full tonight and I had to talk to my friend, who works in the restaurant, to get us a reservation, which we are going to lose if we don't leave now. So I'm really sorry girls but there's simply no way that you can come" Mira said, dragging Jason out the front door "Bye now". Jason smiled at his daughters "Maybe next time. Have fun girls".

Amy walked over and slammed the door shut as they left. " 'have fun girls'? What kind of crap is that?!" she asked as she sat down on th couch. Torrie walked over to the window and watched as her dad and his fiance got into his Jaguar. "I so cannot believe this" she said. She took out a nail file from the pocket of her jeans and started filing her nails.

Stacy and Lisa sat down on the couch beside Amy while Trish curled up in an arm chair by the piano.

"What just happened?" Stacy asked. "I think we just got a new mother" Lisa answered, though more to herself than anybody else.

"You mean, _he _got us a new mother" Amy spat. She grabbed a throw cushion and started beating it.

"This"

PLOP

"is"

PLOP

"so"

PLOP

"stupid"

PLOP

"we"

PLOP

"don't"

PLOP

"need"

PLOP

"a"

PLOP

"new"

PLOP

"mother"

"She is such a faker" Torrie suddenly said. They all looked at her.

"What?" Trish asked.

"She's a bleached blonde, lipo-sucked, detox queen" Torrie answered, she was leaning against the wall, still filing her nails. "And I don't want her as my mother".

"Neither do I. So she can keep her collagen enhanced lips to herself" Amy said.

"How can he do this to us?" Trish asked quietly. Amy got up and walked over to where Trish was. "Do what, Trish?" She asked softly as she settled herself beside Trish on the arm chair.

"Think that there's someone who can possibly replace mom" Trish answered. "No one can replace mom". Amy wrapped her arms around Trish and they sat in silenece for a couple of minutes, each one trying to absorb the sudden burst of emotions the last few minutes had brought them.

"We have to do something" Torrie said.

"Like what?" Lisa asked.

"Something, Anything, we have to tell dad were not comfortable with this" Torrie answered.

"Do you really think he would believe us?" Stacy asked.

"He has too. I mean, he can't possibly expect us to just go along with this without having a say" Torrie replied, she walked over towards the phone and dialed a number.

"What are you doing, Tor?" Stacy asked.

Torrie covered the mouth piece with her hand. "I am going to get all the information about _that_ woman".

"Oh My God" Amy suddenly sat up.

"What?" Trish asked, sitting up as well. Stacy and Lisa turned their attention to Amy in alarm.

"Did Torrie just think of something smart and actually do it?" Amy asked.

Seconds later, a nail file hit Amy right on the forehead.


End file.
